


peen=penis

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>dean, what is a 'peen' and what does this have to do with last night's revelries?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	peen=penis

**Author's Note:**

> Done for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) and posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/152962.html?thread=32337282#t32337282).

  
_r u jus gonna ignor any txts involvng my peen 4m now on? b/c thts gonna shut dwn a prtty sizble portion of r convos._

 _dean, what is a 'peen' and what does this have to do with last night's revelries?_

Dean frowns at his phone.

Despite many, many tries, he hasn't been able to teach Castiel much in the way of texting besides 'don't capitalize every word unless you want to look like a douche-nozzle'. Gabriel on the other hand- first time Sam put a phone in his chocolate-covered paws, he'd managed to drunk-text the president, Bobby and some chick in Siberia- stone-cold sober.

This isn't the real reason he's frowning. He's actually frowning because he's not sure Gabriel's text deserves an answer.

He runs his thumb over the keys, tracking the outline of the numbers with his nails before dragging the pad across the buttons again.

Sam comes in while he's contemplating just how Castiel- Angel of the Lord- managed to hone in on a private text conversation.

Sam hands him his pie and a freakishly huge (even for him) double-bacon cheeseburger and joes, which Dean accepts after shooting off a quick ' _peen=penis_ ' to Cas.

He's halfway through his response to Gabriel (' _it wont cut down anything, if you just keep coments about my brothers sex lift outa this. i dont wana no wat my bro thinks of ur prick, ass. and anyway-_ ) when his phone alerts him he has '1 new text(s)'.

 _dean. why does your conversation with gabriel involve mentions of his penis_?

Dean doesn't think Cas will buy the 'Your brother's a dick' line.

Some things you just have to make up in person.

With silk ropes and ball gags.

Maybe a butt-plug or two.


End file.
